crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Freelancer Tucker/Darkside Chapter 5: Stand Back Up
The hallway wasn’t very hard to navigate, nothing like the labyrinth he was expecting. The walls and roof where the made of the same material as the rooms. Every which way he stared there was nothing but dull grey staring back. It vaguely irritated Seraph, he made a mental note to torch this place to the ground when he got out. The one other thing he noticed was the abundance of rooms. He groaned at the thought of having to search every one of them. Luckily, most if not all of them were locked. There appeared to be more people here than he first thought, no one went in or came out of them however. Any other man would take that as a disturbing implication, Seraph simply shrugged at the thought. Less people to annoy him. He continued to walk, his mind becoming jaded to whatever other plight was taking place. Once Seraph was on to something that could benefit himself, neither hell or highwater could stop him. This “Lucy” could possibly hold some key to getting out of this godforsaken place, maybe even something more. “Marquis” He thought immediately. “Are you still alive? Did you beat death as well?” If he had, Seraph did not feel too keen on letting him keep his life. Marquis let himself be imprisoned here, let his children and friends grieve for so many years. On the other hand, Seraph himself was in such a situation. Any hypocritical actions could be scrutinized later, for now he had to focus on if he even had the slightest chance of killing his wretched doppelganger. Seraph stopped walking, not out of any emotional reason -those will be dealt with when Marquis was found and re-killed- there were footsteps coming his way. He couldn’t exactly tell who they belonged to, but there were a few of them, and they were moving. Fast. Seraph cursed himself for getting into a rookie mistake, he had put himself in a corner with no means of escape. He let out a low growl with his displeasure of his next action, barging into the closest room and praying to whatever god the UCR had on its payroll that handled this sort of stuff, that the room wasn’t currently occupied. ---- Lucy wasn’t impressed by the fight that her newest opponent had given her. It made her feel empty, the wolf had managed to talk her out of her usual foray into blood-lust. Sure, she had been able to rip a limb off, but it wasn’t enough for her. It left her with too much energy and nothing to take it out on. Having been thrown back into her room by the armored idiots that seemed to be completely oblivious to every threat she threw at them. They always seemed to ignore her, she wanted them to get angry though, hurt even. She wanted a fight, and she didn’t care if it would end with her sedated, she knew she could kill a good amount before then. Unfortunately, none of them took the bait. So she was once again stuck with nothing to do but pace in the little cage they dressed up to look like a room for a normal human; She knew what she was, they did not have to patronize her with this type of treatment. A cage was a cage, it didn’t matter if it was luxurious or how soft the bed was. It just made her all the more pissed, and regretting that she left that blue wolf alive. Honestly, why she believed the thing and it’s obviously false words was beyond her. And how it got into her room was even beyond comprehension. Of course to anyone else, the Wolf would be seen as a dapper gentleman, a handsome older man, with a apparent keen sense of fashion. It was obvious to anyone who had a better sense of things, that this man was just another blood thirsty animal. He gave the pink-haired girl a tip of his hat after noticing she was in the room. "Ah, my dear Lucy. I hope I'm not barging in at a inappropriate time." "....How is your arm back together?" "Oh, well let's just say I have a bit of a lucky break with injuries like that." "....What do you want?" That question seemed to make the older gentleman pause in thought, he put a hand to his chin to emphasize the point. His very presence was grating on Lucy's nerves. "Well, I have a plan to escape this poorly executed gladiator game. I do require your assistance however in this endeavor." Escaping had always been part of Lucy's agenda, she wasn't exactly tired of being pitted against others with powers. She just hated being trapped, being watched once again by those she could not see. If the Wolf had a well organized plan to get out, who was she to find fault with it. If it failed, she could always just pin the blame on the gentleman. "...What do you need me to do?" "For now, just wait a bit. We're missing one last piece to the puzzle. Mr.Marquis has yet to shown himself." She remembered what the man had said about this Marquis, a hero of some kind, they would need him to actually go anywhere after they got past the easy part. As if one cue, her door slid open. A harried young man ran through it, making sure it closed behind him before turning around to face herself and the Wolf. His eyes shot open for a brief second before returning to a more calm state. "Of course. Out of all the rooms, I find your's first try." "Ah, Marquis. How nice of you to join us, we were just speaking about you." The young man looked lost, before something seemed to click in his head. A grim frown forming on his features. "My name isn't Marquis, it's Seraph. Marquis really is dead isn't he?" He seemed to be asking no one in particular as he let out a sigh and began to hit his head against the door he came in. The Wolf meanwhile went back to pondering, obviously hindered by this change. Lucy just found the whole predicament quite amusing, anyone else in pain really made her feel better. Category:Blog posts